In the related art, a vehicle seat with an air conditioner provided in a seat cushion is generally known (see, for example, JP-A-2013-126789). The air conditioner is coupled to a support spring that supports a cushion pad upward, and is configured to supply air upward into a ventilation passage formed in the cushion pad. The support spring is integrally installed within a range of the cushion frame and configured to support the cushion pad upward at a correct position.
However, according to the related art, in the case where the seat cushion is provided with a front tilt mechanism capable of adjusting the angle of a seating surface of a front portion of the seat cushion, it is impossible for the air conditioner mounted to the support spring to appropriately follow the movement of the cushion pad that is moved upward or downward to adjust the angle of the seating surface.